Brotherhood
by MysticFantasy
Summary: What does Angel do when he learns he's not going to be the youngest of the Mercer family anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherhood**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Usually, Angel Mercer wasn't one to get angry over something small. If he was teased at by his older brother's Bobby and Jerry then he knew that it was done in fun and could handle it well enough.

It was easy for anyone to see that Angel loved being the youngest of three brother's. He stated that there was something about being the youngest brother that made the girls like him more.

Being the youngest also meant that he got a bit more attention from his mother than his other brother's. Which he had to admit was rather nice. After all, Bobby had Evelyn to himself for nearly two years before Jerry arrived and only a year after Jerry was when Angel came.

But today, Angel couldn't help but feel anger start to rise inside of him. The one person who had always shown him love that he could never be angry at said something that made him mad.

_"His name is Jack. He's only eight and he'll be here in a week. He's the cutest little thing but he's had it pretty hard. He's going to be your new brother."_

Angel had remained silent through his mother's explanation of how she came across this Jack kid and how she had decided to adopt him before explaining what kind of child Jack was.

A troubled kid who had gone through some messed up foster homes and was emotionally unstable. He was quiet and never said a word. It was at the point to where the social workers thought that his voice didn't work.

When his mother was done talking to them, Angel had right away gone to his room to think things through. He couldn't help but feel that his spot was being taken from him.

_He_ is the baby of the family. How could his mother just adopt another kid who would be there within a week without letting them know about it earlier?

"Quit your cryin' Angel." a voice ordered.

Said brother looked up and spotted Bobby leaning in the doorway of his room with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Angel muttered.

"So you're not going to be the baby anymore. Get use to it because it's going to happen." Bobby said.

"Man, you don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Yeah, sure. I saw how mad you looked when mom said she's bringing us another brother." Bobby said. "Ain't nothing to get worked up over Angel. I dealt with it when you and Jerry came along. I had liked being an only child but I quickly found out that being a big brother has it advantages."

"Such as?"

"You'll find out when this Jack kid shows up. Believe me, you'll like the perks of having a younger brother." Bobby said with a chuckle before leaving.

"Whatever." Angel muttered to himself. "I ain't gonna accept this kid as my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

"Angel, you gotta deal with it." Bobby declared. "Mom already adopted the kid to begin with so you're technically not the youngest anymore."

"Hey, until he's in this house I still am the youngest. Besides, I don't see what the big deal is about being a big brother."

"Hey, I found a lot of advantages after you and Jerry got here." Bobby stated. "You'll find out the same things when this Jack kid gets here today."

"Whatever man. Mom give you any details about the kid?"

"Not much." Bobby answered. "Just that he's gone through some serious s**t. Supposedly, worse than any of us."

"I doubt that." Angel muttered.

"Anyway, we can't do any kind of rough housing in front of him and he freaks out pretty easily. A little traumatized is what Ma said. She said that if we managed to get him out of his freaked out state that he would be a good little brother. Trust me Angel, it'll make you glad he's around."

"How?"

"For starters, when you first got here and I had to drag your butt to school girls seemed to be more interested. Something about having a little brother that makes the older brother more attractive."

"Nice try Bobby. I ain't gonna fall for it." Angel said.

"Alright, then how to you explain that date I went on with Renee? She didn't like me before. After you showed up we went out."

"Maybe she changed her mind." Angel suggested.

"Sure Angel. Just watch. When you have to take the kid somewhere you'll go through the same thing. So stop being such a little girl and accept it."

Angel was about to say something but heard the sound of the front door open and close downstairs.

"That's Ma." Bobby declared. "Come on crybaby. Let's go see our new baby brother."

With a heavy sigh, Angel stood up and followed Bobby downstairs. Once he was downstairs and standing in the living room he right away spotted his new younger brother and knew that his time as the youngest was officially over.

He spotted a small and thin child half hiding behind Evelyn. He had blondish brown hair that was matted down and half covering his eyes.

Angel right away noticed that the kid looked petrified. He had to be as tense as possible but a small shaking was noticable. His blue eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"Look Jack. These are your new brother's. This is Bobby and Angel." Evelyn said.

Angel saw those blue eyes look up at him and for some reason he felt a sort of guilt in him. Like everything he had ever done before becoming a Mercer should be confessed to the pope.

"Bobby, Angel, this is your new brother Jack." Evelyn said.

"Hey Jack. It's awesome to meet you." Bobby greeted warmly.

"Hi Jack." Angel greeted lightly and saw the child's eyes turn away from him.

"It's alright Jackie. They're not going to hurt you. You're their little brother now. They'll keep you safe." Evelyn said.

"Yeah Jack, you don't have to be scared of us." Bobby said walking a little closer but stopped when Jack hid behind Evelyn more.

"Come on Jackie. Say hello." Evelyn encouraged.

Jack looked up at the two but didn't say anything.

Angel felt that this kid was going to be nothing but a pest with the impression he was already giving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

Angel couldn't believe he found himself glad to be in school. The past week that Jack has been with them he found that the kid was getting all of the attention and it was driving him up the wall.

His mother had been giving all of her time to making Jack feel comfortable since appearantly the kid was traumatized about something and he never talked about it.

Angel had noticed that Jack was the quietest kid he's ever met in his life. He literally has not heard more than two words from Jack. Not to mention that Jack basically hid himself from sight any time Angel, Bobby or Jerry walked into the room he was in at the time.

Angel had done his best to ignore Jack as much as he could but there were times that his mother tried to get all of them to bond and get to know each other better.

Jack would try to hide, and usually succeeded in those attempts, but there were a few times when Evelyn had managed to get him to sit down with them for a little family time. She'd tried to get them to talk about things or play a few games but Jack would just shut himself out from everything that went on.

Angel was sure that the kid was doing it just to be the center of attention.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"See Jack, I'm not so bad am I?"

Angel easily heard Bobby's voice from down the hall as he spent time with Jack. He'd been in his room pretending to do his homework and was letting Bobby play good big brother.

"What's up with you?"

Angel looked up from his English worksheet to see Jerry walk in the room.

"Nothin'."

"Obviously something's up if you're actually doing your homework." Jerry stated. "As long as you've been my little brother I've never seen you right away do your homework."

"Maybe I decided to stop slackin'." Angel replied.

Jerry chuckled. "That'll be the day Angel. Come on. What's really bugging you?"

"Nothing man. Just leave it alone."

Jerry heard Bobby chuckle down the hall and quickly figured out what was going on.

"You really should give him a chance Angel." he said. "Jack comes from a bad background and could really use some positive attention."

"He's already got you three. He doesn't need one more person to give him all of their attention."

"Angel...you think he's acting sad on purpose? He's not. Have you even seen the bruises he has?"

Angel looked at Jerry with a questioning gaze. "What's bruises?" he asked.

"Man, he's got some nasty bruises on his arms from the last place he was in. They're almost gone, thankfully. If you actually spent a few minutes with the kid you'd notice that he's not putting up an act just to get his way."

"Jerry, I played that act when Ma adopted me."

"No you didn't. You got in trouble all the time. That's how you always had everyone's attention on you. Bobby was the same way."

"Whatever. I think this kid is doing some new kind of method."

"Man, I had no idea that you were this jealous." Jerry declared in a slightly harsh tone. "A little kid who was nearly beaten to death is faking it all in your mind."

Angel glared at his brother's back as he left. He slammed his book closed and tossed it to the floor.

Could he really be jealous? So jealous that he was claiming the newest member of the family to be putting on an act just to be getting all the attention?

Surely he couldn't be that bad.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Bobby, just promise that you'll take care of your brother's while I'm gone."

"They'll be fine Ma. That's one promise I can make and keep." Bobby's voice replied.

It was the next day. All of the schools were closed for a holiday, leaving all four Mercer boys to be home, but Evelyn still had to make it to work.

Bobby was being put in charge for the day and Angel was planning on making a quick getaway the first chance he got.

"Jackie, Bobby, Jerry and Angel are going to be right here with you the whole day. Ok?"

Angel watched Jack nodded his head almost hesitantly. As if he still wasn't sure he could be around the three older boys and be safe.

Evelyn left and just as Angel was about to make his getaway he was caught.

"Angel, stay here." Bobby ordered in his 'I'm-the-oldest-so-I'm-the-boss' voice.

"Why should I?" Angel challenged.

"Ok. Go ahead. You can explain to Ma why you decided to ditch spending time with your brothers." Bobby said. "You need to come spend some time with Jackie. He barely knows you."

"He's got you and Jerry. He doesn't need me. What the hell can I offer him that you two can't?"

"A third brother." Bobby answered grabbing Angel by the arm. "Now start acting like one."

"No. The kid has the two of you." Angel snapped yanking his arm back. "Ain't my fault what's happened to him and he's still not over it."

Bobby gave Angel an angry, but calm, look.

"You over what happened to you before coming here?" he asked lowly.

Ange's mind flashed back a few years back. Before Evelyn had found him.

His life as a dealer, stealing things to survive, never really having a home of his own, never having a family...All of the horribile pains he felt, hating the feeling of being alone, never knowing what human affection felt like...

Could Jack be going through the same thing?

"There's no way that what he went through is worse than what I went through." Angel stated quietly.

"You know, there's a chance that he did experience worse things." Bobby said. "And there's a chance that he needs all the help he can get. He's just a kid Angel and he's still seen more than you, me and Jerry. He's in a lot worse condition than you were when Ma brought you home."

Angel paused as he thought Bobby's words over.

"Come on Angel. Be a good big brother and help your baby brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Angel followed Bobby into the living room where Jack was easily spotted sitting in the armchair by himself and Jerry was on the sofa.

The third brother noticed how small Jack looked just sitting there by himself. He almost looked like a little doll.

"Jerry, let's start making the pizza. Angel, you and Jackie pick out a movie." Bobby said as he pulled Jerry to his feet and toward the kitchen.

_B*****d._ Angel thought and looked over to Jack who quickly looked away when Angel's eyes fell onto him.

"You know what you want to watch?" Angel asked.

Jack lowered his eyes to the ground and Angel mentally sighed. It almost seemed like Bobby and Evelyn were the only ones Jack would answer.

Evelyn was understandable. She saved Jack from horrible homes and made it so he'd never again be in the foster system. She's a loving mother and shows that she truly cares for Jack.

Angel guessed that Bobby had somehow gotten the kids attention through some kind of bribery. Maybe if he actually said something Bobby would sneak him a treat or a five dollar bill. Angel knew his oldest brother wasn't one for being a softie unless it came to their mother.

"Jack, you come pick the movie." Angel said deciding to try to establish some kind of communication with the young child.

Jack shook his head, refusing to move from his spot.

This further frustrated Angel. He still wondered if he could make an escape without anyone noticing. But the front and back door were directly alined.

With Bobby and Jerry in the kitchen they would have a perfect view of the front door and you had to go through the kitchen to get to the back door.

Bobby was already giving him a headache saying he needed to start learning and acting like a big brother. But Jack simply refused to say anything to anyone besides Bobby and Evelyn.

"Jack, come on. Just pick one. Doesn't matter which one." Angel said trying to hide the annoyance and frustration in his voice.

But it seemed like Jack was able to tell that Angel was annoyed at him because he sank further back into the chair.

The now second youngest brother sighed, stood and went into the kitchen.

"I'm outta here." he said.

"No you're not." Bobby argued. "You're staying here Angel!"

"I ain't putting up with this kid. He won't answer me and he doesn't even want to pick a d**n movie."

"Well don't expect him to right away talk to you. You haven't spent any time with him and you've already proven that you don't have any patients." Jerry snapped.

"Well the both of you do so I'll you to it. I'm outta here!"

Angel quickly made his escape through the back door with Bobby shouting for him to get back in the house.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Needless to say, Angel felt that for once he should have listened to his oldest brother.

As soon as he had gotten hom ehe found out that his mother had beaten him back by ten minutes and Bobby and Jerry took that time to explain why Angel wasn't home and why Jack was so upset.

The second he had shown his face he had right away recieved a scolding from Evelyn and was grounded for a week.

Angel could hear his mother's soft voice from down the hall, coming from Jack's room. She was telling him a story to help him get to sleep.

He remembered when she had tried that with him but he had claimed to be too old for bedtime stories. Still, he had liked it when she would wish him goodnight before tucking him in.

With a sigh, he got up and quietly made his way out of his room and toward the bathroom. He became still in front of the bathroom door when he heard a soft voice talking and quickly realized that it was Jack.

"Jack, Angel doesn't hate you." Evelyn spoke.

"He does." a quiet voice replied.

"He's just use to being the youngest. Now that you're the youngest he's just taking time to get use to it." Evelyn said.

"He can be the youngest."

Evelyn lightly chuckled.

"You're younger than him Jackie and you're already part of this family. Angel just needs a little more time. When he does get use to it he'll love you just as much as Bobby and Jerry."

"But he hates me." the small voice insisted.

Angel walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He just stood there in darkness for a few moments remembering what he just heard between his mother and Jack.

_He really thinks I can't stand him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Angel was unusually quiet the next day. Even he had to admit it about himself. But he was blaming his quiet demeanor on the fact that he had to clean up the attic as part of his grounding for running off instead of spending time with his brothers.

"Angel,"

The said person looked up and saw Bobby climbing up the wooden stairs and into the dimly lit attic.

"What do you want?" he asked lightly as he returned to sweeping the dusty floor.

"To talk is what." Bobby answered sitting down on a dusty trunk. "What's up with you man?"

"What do you mean?" Angel lightly demanded.

"You know d**n well what I mean Angel." Bobby lightly snapped. "You know that Jack thinks you hate him?"

"No." he lied.

"Don't bulls**t me Angel." Bobby warned. "I know you heard mom and Jack talking the other night. How can you keep acting like this when you know that Jack thinks you hate him?"

"Man, I don't wanna talk about this with you." Angel said.

"Then maybe you'll talk to me about it."

Angel lightly tensed when he heard his mothers voice and saw her climb into the attic.

"Mom..."

"Angel, I thought I was raising you better than this." she said. "Why are you being like this?"

Angel shrugged.

"Come on Angel. Give us an answer and don't say that it's because you're not the baby anymore." Bobby said.

"Angel, Jack really wants to get along with you but he's scared of you because of the way you're acting." Evelyn explained.

"If the kid can like _me_ then he should be able to like you more." Bobby exclaimed.

"I ain't good with kids." Angel said hoping to end the conversation soon.

"Please. You're barley gonig to be thirteen. _You're_ still a kid." Bobby said.

"Angel," Evelyn started. "Please honey, I'm not asking for much. Jack's your new brother now and it's going to stay that way. He's the last child that I'm going to adopt. I want all of you to get along. He wants to but you're scaring him too much. Just...please say you'll at least try."

Angel sighed and nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I promise mom. I'll try." Angel said.

"Alright then." Evelyn said before turning to Bobby. "Help them get along alright?"

"You got it Ma." Bobby said before Evelyn climbed down the wooden ladder. He then turned to Angel. "Later today we're gonna show Jack how to skate. You're coming with us and you're gonna help him learn."

"Alright. Now leave me alone." Angel groaned.

Bobby listened and climbed down the ladder. The second that he vanished Angel heard Jerry's voice.

"Whoa. See Jack. That's what you call a white moon."

"Shut up Jerry." Bobby's voice warned. "It's dusty up there. You'll be completely white after a few seconds up there."

"Whatever Bobby."

_This is gonna be a long day_. Angel thought to himself as he resumed his task.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Are they too tight Jack?" Bobby asked.

Angel looked over to see Jack shake his head at Bobby's question.

"Alright. Hold onto me and I'll help you over to the ice."

Jack hesitantly took hold of Bobby's hand and stood from the bench.

Already having his skates on, Angel went ahead and got onto the ice where Jerry was already gliding around waiting for them.

"Alright Jack, this is going to be the hard part. Keeping your balance on the ice. Just hang onto me and we'll show you how to get the hang of everything." Bobby said stepping onto the ice and then helping Jack on.

Angel saw Jack right away struggle to keep balance but Bobby kept a firm grip on Jack's arms.

"Don't bend your knees just yet Jackie." Jerry advised. "Gotta get your balance on the ice first."

Jack obeyed and found that Jerry was right. With his knees straight he found it easier to stand on the slippery surface.

"Alright Jack, the first thing about skating is learning how to glide and stopping." Bobby instructed. "Angel, get over here."

Bobby felt Jack's hands tighten around his wrists incredibly at the mention of Angel heading over.

"Nice grip kid." Bobby said. "Let up a little before my circulation is cut off."

Jack didn't seem to hear Bobby and kept his grip the same as Angel skated over to them.

"Alright Jack, watch Angel. He'll show you how to glide." Bobby said. "Angel."

Angel mentally sighed as he showed Jack how to glide and then come to a stop.

"See that Jackie? Just do what Angel did. Don't worry, I won't let go." Bobby said. "Just try to act like you're walking on skates and ice."

"Warming up to him yet?" Jerry asked Angel quietly.

"No." Angel answered as he watched Bobby help Jack keep standing while he tried gliding.

"Angel, quit acting this way. Jealousy isn't good for anyone." Jerry said.

"I ain't jealous." Angel protested.

"Then why are you being like this? You may not believe this but Jack actually does like you. Why can't you return the favor?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Did you like skating Jackie?" Evelyn asked as Bobby came in carrying a tired Jack on his back.

"Bobby showed me how to tackle." Jack answered sleepily.

Bobby smiled innocently as Evelyn gave him a slightly stern look but she lightly smiled anyway.

"Bobby, take him upstairs. He's about to fall asleep right on you." Evelyn said as she gently patted Jack's messy hair.

"Ok." Bobby agreed leaving the kitchen. "Come on Jack. Time for a nap."

"...'m not tired." Jack muttered groggily.

Evelyn smiled seeing that Jack had almost completely warmed up to Bobby. She knew that he was getting along with Jerry as well but it was her third son that had yet to make progress with Jack.

"Angel. Come in here please."

Evelyn walked into the dining room and waited for Angel who showed up a few seconds later.

"Did you spend time with Jack?" she asked.

"I did." Angel answered. "I helped show him how to glide."

"Is that it?" she asked.

Angel cast his eyes to the side which gave Evelyn her answer.

"Well, tomorrow night you're going to spend time with Jackie. Jerry, Bobby and myself aren't going to be home and you're going to look after him."

"But Ma..."

"Don't argue with me Angel." Evelyn warned. "I've asked that you just simply get along with Jackie. Tomorrow is your last chance Angel. If Jack tells me that you left him alone or didn't do anything with him you're going to be grounded for two months. I mean it."

Angel made a face of defeat but didn't argue against his mother.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"The numbers of where each of us will be are written down and are taped on the fridge. There's plenty to eat, you'll just have to heat it up. Remember, no one is allowed over and you aren't allowed to go anywhere. Mrs. Robertson is next door if you need her. Ok?"

"Yea, I got it." Angel said.

"Ok Jackie. I have to go now." Evelyn said to the young boy that was clinging to her waist.

Jack shook his head in protest of her leaving and held on tighter.

"Come on Jack. Let her go." Bobby said trying to pull Jack off of Evelyn only for his grip to stay firm and unmoving.

"He's strong." Evelyn lightly chuckled.

"You shoulda seen what he did to my wrists." Bobby chuckled. "Come on Jack. Angel's gonna take good care of you tonight. Right Angel?"

"Yea, I will." Angel said.

"See? Come on. Let mom go." Bobby said picking Jack up and seemed relieved when Jack released his grip on Evelyn only for Jack's crushing grip to be directed to his neck. "We won't be gone long. Only a few hours. Then we'll be right back."

"Promise?" Jack muttered.

"I promise." Bobby vowed. "Now let go. I'm running out of air."

Jack released his grip as Bobby placed him back on the ground.

"Be good boys." Evelyn said as Bobby opened the door. "We'll be back no later than eleven or eleven thirty. You can both stay up until we get back if you want. Don't leave the house a mess."

"We won't." Angel said.

"Come on Ma. Jerry's waiting." Bobby said.

"Alright. Bye boys." Evelyn said as she placed a kiss on the foreheads of the two younger brothers.

"Bye." Angel said before the two walked out and the doors closed. He made sure the door was locked before turning around to see Jack standing nervously by the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"You hungry?"

Angel was a bit surprised when Jack shyly, but nervously, nodded.

"Come on." the older boy said heading into the kitchen. Jack slowly followed him but stopped in the doorway. He watched Angel take something out of the fridge, place a small portion of it on a plate and then placed it in the microwave to warm up. He put a glass of water on the table just as the microwave stopped.

"Here." Angel said placing the plate and a fork on the table before leaving the kitchen and heading back into the living room.

Jack remained silent as Angel left before he climbed onto the chair.

Angel sat on the couch and turned the tv on. A movie about the middle ages was on and thought it was good enough to let a few minutes go by. It wasn't too before Angel noticed Jack peeking around the corner.

"All done?" Angel asked.

Jack nodded.

"Want to watch this movie with me?"

Jack nodded.

"Come on then."

The young boy walked over and climbed onto the end of the couch. He sat in utter silence as he watched the movie.

Angel couldn't help but feel restless. He was use to having his two older brothers home and making a lot of racket with their mother constantly telling them to keep the noise down. But since it was just him and Jack the house was too quiet for his liking.

_Ring...Ring..._

"Stay here." Angel said getting up and heading into the kitchen to answer the phone. He answered it before the third ring ended. "Hello?"

_"Hey man. What's goin' on?"_

"Hey Mike. Not much. Just stuck at home with the new kid." Angel answered.

_"Oh yeah. I heard you got a new kid brother. How's that working out?"_

"Bobby and Jerry like it but I don't see what the big deal is."

_"I feel ya man. My spoiled brat sister drives me up the wall. But I'm sure this kid ain't as bad."_

"Not totally sure. Haven't spent much time with him."

_"Your family home?"_

"No. They all took off but I can't let anyone over and I can't go anywhere. I'm on thin ice with my Ma." Angel answered.

_"Dang. But I guess just as well. There's a rain storm headin' this way. Suppose to be a big one."_

"Thanks for the heads up man. If it doesn't hit by the time my Ma comes back maybe I can sneak out of the house and we can head somewhere." Angel suggested.

_"Sounds like a plan. Just let me know if it can happen alright?"_

"Alright man. Later."

Angel placed the phone back on the cradle before heading back to the living room. He right away noticed that Jack looked a little tired and saw that it was almost nine thirty.

"You tired?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"Then go on up to bed. Get in your pajamas and get to bed." Angel instructed.

The eight year old slid off the sofa and went upstairs where he vanished from Angel's sight. The second the younger boy was out of sight, Angel sighed when the phone rang again. He went back into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey little brother. You behavin'?"_

"What do you want Bobby?"

_"Some hello. Just calling to let you know that we're heading home already. Thunderstorm is heading in. Ma said to stay put and keep an eye on Jack. He doesn't like storms."_

Angel mentally sighed. So much for his plans for taking off.

_"Where's Jack right now anyway?"_

"He's already gone to bed." Angel answered.

_"Make sure you check on him. He doesn't like thunder or lightning. Stay with him until we get back."_

"Fine." Angel said.

_"Alright. We'll be home in a few minutes."_

"Alright." Angel said before ending the call. He sighed heading to the stairs as lightning flashed through the windows. He reached the second floor and went to Jack's room. He right away spotted a small form on the bed but completely covered by the comforter as if he was hiding from something.

"Jack? You alright?"

Angel heard a small noise but couldn't tell if Jack was saying if he was alright or not.

A low thunder clap gave Angel the answer he needed when he saw Jack's small form flinch under the covers.

Deciding to spare himself a headache that would surely come later, Angel went to his room, gathered a few things and went back to Jack's room.

"Here Jack. These'll help." Angel said.

Jack's frightened eyes peeked out from under the blanket to see Angel lighting a candle and then hand him a CD player.

"Just play music so you won't hear the thunder. This nightlight will keep your room lit. Alright?" Angel said placing the headphones on the young boy.

Jack nodded and the music started. He watched Angel leave and shut the door before ducking back under his covers.

He didn't see how the music would help but noticed that he wasn't able to hear anything else but the beat that was flowing into his ears.

The rythm of the drums, the sweet hypnotizing melody of the guitar...

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Angel looked up when the door opened. His two older brothers and mother walked in looking slightly soaked.

"Just started raining. We got the light part of it." Jerry said removing his jacket. "It's gonna be a nasty one."

"How did things go tonight Angel?" Evelyn asked hanging her coat.

"Good." Angel answered.

"Are you sure?" the older woman asked. "Where's Jack?"

"He went to sleep half an hour ago." Angel answered.

"Really?" Bobby asked almost doubtfully. "With a storm going on?"

"Yes."

"I'll go check on him." Bobby said looking at Evelyn and then went upstairs.

Bobby reached the second floor and noticed the closed door that lead to Jack's room. He quietly opened the door and looked in to see Jack's small form lying soundly in the bed with headphones on his ears.

The oldest brother could hear a faint beat coming from the headphones and also noticed a nightlight in the outlet closest to the bed.

Closing the door, Bobby went back downstairs where he spotted Evelyn still asking Angel questiong about how the night went.

"Is he asleep?" Jerry asked getting everyones attention.

"Yeah. Sound asleep as if the storm wasn't even going on." Bobby answered.

"Really?" Evelyn asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Yep." Bobby answered. "Seems like Angel gave Jackie some tips. Gave him some music to fall asleep to and put a nightlight in the room."

"Well, I'm impressed Angel." Evelyn said with a smie.

"Does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?" Angel dared to ask.

"Yes. You're still grounded but I'll take a day off. When Jack wakes up I'll ask him how you were to him and the rest of your judgement depends on what he says."

"You're screwed." Bobby teased.

"That's enough Bobby. Don't get yourself into the same situation." Evelyn warned.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Now all of you go get ready for bed."

The three brothers quickly did as their mother ordered. While they got ready for bed, Evelyn quietly snuck into Jack's room and saw that Bobby's report had been right.

The nightlight was masking the flashes of lightning well and the music from the headphones were drowning out any evidence of thunder.

It seemed that Angel had finally achieved his goal of trying to do better with Jack. Even if it was just a small step in the right direction.

He still had a long way to go to be on the same level as the two older brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Angel sat in his room looking through his cd collection and kept glancing down the hall toward Jack's room. The door was shut and on the other side Evelyn was asking Jack about how last night went.

He had a feeling that he was going to be stuck inside the house for longer than his original grounding and it wasn't until now that he realized how small his cd collection is. He'd been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes while Jack was giving Evelyn his report and he calculated that he could go through all of the songs on the cd's in only four or five days.

He evetually started reorganizing his collection and was into the D's when Jack's bedroom door opened and Evelyn came out and to his room.

"How much longer am I grounded?" he asked.

"You've been cut down to five days Angel." Evelyn answered sitting down on his still unmade bed.

"What?" Angel exclaimed looking at his mother in surprise.

"Jack raved about you." she answered with a smile. "He told me how you made him something to eat, let him watch a movie with you and helped him get to sleep when he was so scared. He told me that the things you gave him to help him sleep really worked. He said he didn't once hear the thunder. You really made an impression on him Angel."

"I did?" Angel questioned. "He really said that?"

"Yes, he did. It's like we've been telling you all this time Angel. Jack does like you but he's a little intimidated with how you come off." Evelyn said. "But since he gave such a good report about you I decided to cut your grounding to five days. Maybe you should go thank him."

Angel bit his lip as he thought over his mother's words. He did owe Jack for saying such nice things about him.

He nodded, stood up and slowly walked over to the younger boys room. He spotted Jack sitting on his bed as he walked in.

"Thanks for what you said to mom." he said.

Jack lightly nodded, keeping his eyes low.

"And...I'm sorry about the way I've been acting toward you." Angel said getting the attention of Jack's eyes. "Guess Jerry was right all along. Guess I am a little jealous that I'm not the youngest anymore."

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Don't worry about it Jack. I just need a little time to get use to it." Angel said.

"Do...do you still hate me?" Jack asked almost hesitantly.

"No. I never did hate you." Angel answered. "Like I said, I was just jealous. Just give me a little time and I'll get over it. Ok?"

"Am I your brother now?"

Angel looked at the young child straight on. His big blue eyes were pleading for the same acceptance from him that he recieved from Bobby and Jerry.

"Yeah, you are Jack."


End file.
